User talk:PabloDePablo
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, PabloDePablo! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! WOOT Hi PablodePablo! Ur awesome! Thx for joining. Remember to write ads down on the ad page. Waddle On -Brookelas Yay! Yay you joined!!!! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 22:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, guys! My page is still being built, but soon there will be a buddy list! I will Sign! And I can Make You A Signature! XD--:EuropeaTalk to me 23:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Pablodepablo When is ur first party gonna be? Thanks, Europa! PabloDePablo 23:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) IDK, but I think on Friday. Let me know what your 2 favorite colors are on my talk but it may get done tomorrow--:EuropeaTalk to me 23:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Party Make sure to put the party on the ad page. Won't let me. I guess I will put an ad here until I can. WACKY WIKI WORLD WELCOME PARTY! Date: September 12th Time: 3:00 PM Central, 1:00 Penguin Standard Time. Server: Snow Cap Place: My igloo on map. Yup, I made it happen today! Try to attend! Ad So, it wont work on the ad page? Tell the ad to me and I'll put it in for you. lawl! The ad is on my comment which I put in your comment. Starts on WACKY, ends on map! Hmmmm Well actually it is not on the ad page. But tell me the ad and I will put it in for you. -Brookelas --PabloDePablo 14:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas and Europea..... Meet me on Snow Cap in 9 minutes! Party U can't hav ur party today because ppl need a little more of a warning. Maybe on Saturday? -Brookelas Hey, PDP! I remember you with Hat Pop, HHS, Sharkbate, and I! Name's Dojonub. Hey! Hi, Jaller2/Dojonub! I see you have heard of Bioncle, the coolest LEGO line ever. :) Yes i do. You could tell by name. :) Could you help me with some templates? I don't know where to get them. Which ones? Templates The Super Smash Bros. template, puffle lover, and blue team template. I don't really know, but ask this user, he mae at least one of the templates you mentioned. Hey, Europea! Can you meet me on server Snow Cap in a few minutes? We can meet at the Puffle Circus. Brookelas, you can come too, along with Dojonub! my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas Pic -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 22:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--PabloDePablo 22:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) do you have pizza No, but I have extra pasta sauce! --PabloDePablo 22:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) like it Your Poster Thank you, IceanatorShop Staff I don't know how to place in on the page! Sorry, but I'm sorta new around here.... Click "Edit this Page" and copy paste onto your page. --Iceanator189 Talk Page Two pickles are better than one! '( |Edit Count)''' 13:31, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Rainbow Puffle Here. -iPeng WOW --PabloDePablo 20:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC)! Hello! Hi! I'm Spongebobrocks09, or SBR09, as my nickname. I see you are new, and I will tell you about me. *I'm male. *I like Spongebob, iCarly, and I am addicted to NFL Football. *My name on Club Penguin is 07sandy, and my outfit is a yellow hat, red sunglasses, and a black hoodie. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 23:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC)